halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Heretic
|next=''The Armory'' |game=''Halo 2 '' |name=The Heretic |image= |player=None |date=October 20, 2552 |place=Aboard High Charity and Cairo Station |Objective=None |enemies=None |nowalk=1 |depicts=Thel 'Vadamee's trial and John-117 at Cairo Station }} The Heretic is the first Campaign level of Halo 2 and consists entirely of the cinematics. It depicts Thel 'Vadamee's hearing by the San'Shyuum and John-117 receiving his MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. Transcript Anniversary Prologue [http://youtu.be/nThfTVQ2pL0 {Cutscene}] Scene begins with a Golden Lich flying through the sky. The scene changes to an interior shot, where a Sangheili solder is conversing with Jameson Locke. *'Sangheili': I do not trust you. (Turns his head slightly towards an off-screen individual, then back towards Locke) He may, but I do not. *'Agent Locke': (Nonchalantly) Noted. * Sangheili: (Growls softly, insulted) *'Thel 'Vadam': (Walks into frame) My friend's trust is not the issue today Spartan Locke. (The Sangheili soldier walks away, still giving Locke a spiteful look) It is my trust you must earn. *'Agent Locke': Arbiter? *'Thel 'Vadam': (Surveys the holographic image of a Guardian (Forerunner AI)) You are a hunter, yes? A seeker of things? *'Agent Locke': That's not the official job title, but it's close enough. *'Thel 'Vadam': (Turns back to Locke) And now you hunt other Spartans? *'Agent Locke': I'm not so much hunting a Spartan, as I'm hunting the Spartan. Locke then takes out a storage device and projects a holographic image of John-117 from it. Thel recognizes it immediately. *'Thel 'Vadam': (In shock) You seek... *'Agent Locke': 117. *'Thel 'Vadam': (Slightly suspicious) I was not told the identity of your prey. *'Agent Locke': That is why I'm sharing this with you now, we're talking about trust after all... (Looks at Thel's fellow brethren and back at Thel) May I ask you something? Your people used to call him demon. Was that an insult or a compliment? *'Thel 'Vadam': An insult to be sure, but one with a modicum of respect. He was indeed my enemy, but in time I named him ally, even friend. The events that forged this bond were... complicated. One Size Fits All [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKi0ubHaTpw {Cutscene}] ([http://youtu.be/gfh0pNFHM0M {Anniversary}]) Fade in on the broken pieces of Installation 04, still burning. Groups of Covenant s prowl among them. An Assault Carrier flies by. The camera pans with it to a giant Covenant structure. Covenant Holy City, High Charity. Ninth Age of Reclamation Close up of High Charity. Hundreds of Covenant ships swarm around it. Fade to a ledge across from tiers of stadium-like seats; several Banshees patrol around it. The camera slowly zooms toward a door on the back of the ledge. A voice is heard: *'Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee': (off-screen) "There was only one ship." Fade in to the Council Chamber. Rows of Honor Guard Elites stand at attention on the path leading to the end, where a single Sanghelli Zealot stands facing two High Prophets, explaining past events to them. *'Prophet of Truth': "One? Are you sure?" *'Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee': "Yes. They called it the Pillar of Autumn." The camera focuses on the stadium seats filled with Sangheili and San'Shyuum High Councilor. They mutter amongst themselves. *'Prophet of Mercy': "Why was it not destroyed, with the rest of their fleet?" *'Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee': "It fled, as we set fire to their planet." planet Reach being glassed by the Covenant fleet, and the Pillar of Autumn escaping.]] (Flashback): The ''Pillar of Autumn flees Reach as Covenant ships glass it.'' *'Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee': "But I followed with all the ships in my command." (Flashback): A Covenant Cruiser approaches Installation 04, several dozen smaller ships are already in orbit above it. The gas giant Threshold is visible behind the installation. *'Prophet of Regret': "When you first saw Halo, were you blinded by its majesty?" *'Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee': "Blinded?" *'Prophet of Regret': "Paralyzed? Dumbstruck?" *'Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee': "No..." (End flashback) It is revealed that the Prophet of Regret is not actually present, but rather speaking through a holographic image of himself. Next to him is the Prophet of Mercy, who is entirely present. *'Prophet of Regret': (angrily) "Yet the humans were able to evade your ships, land on the Sacred Ring, and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps!" *'Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee': "Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand that once the parasite attacked-" The Council members mutter angrily. Vadamee looks around at them. *'Prophet of Mercy': (bangs his fist down on his chair) "There will be order in this Council!" The Prophet of Truth moves forward on his chair and raises his hand. The room falls into complete silence. *'Prophet of Truth': "You were right to focus your attention on the Flood. But this Demon, this 'Master Chief...'" (Flashback): The destruction of Halo. *'Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee': "By the time I learned the Demon's intent, there was nothing I could do." (End flashback) '' ''The San'Shyuum High Councilor stand up and yell angrily. Sangheili High Councilors glance and mutter to each other. Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus, standing nearby with arms crossed, chuckles audibly to himself. *'Prophet of Regret': (whispering to Truth) "Noble Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough. Make an example of this bungler. The Council demands it!" Truth holds up a hand, silencing Regret. *'Prophet of Truth': (to 'Vadamee) "You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo was a colossal failure." *'Prophet of Objection': (Stands up and shows a fist) "Nay, it was heresy!" The Councilors yell. 'Vadamee looks back and forth between them. *'Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee': "I will continue my campaign against the humans!" *'Prophet of Truth': "No, you will not." Truth glances at Tartarus, and the Jiralhanae Chieftain barks a command. Two Jiralhanae approach 'Vadamee and try to grab him, but he shakes them off and he starts walking. They escort him out. *'Prophet of Truth': "Soon, the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet, and you shall be left behind." View fades to a new background. The circular ornament on the Prophet of Truth's headpiece is replaced by Earth's moon. The view then pans to a view of Earth itself, focusing on three MAC stations in orbit. A few UNSC ships fly past. Earth Defense Platform, Cairo. 10.20.2552 (Military Calendar) Cut to a close-up of the nearest platform, Cairo. *'Master Gunnery Sergeant': "Your plating was about to fail. There's viscosity throughout the gel layer." Cut to the armory of Cairo Station. The UNSC officer handles equipment on a table. *'Master Gunnery Sergeant': "Optics? Totally fried. And let's not even talk about the power supply." The view shows the Chief's new helmet on the table . *'Master Gunnery Sergeant: '"You know how expensive this gear is, son?" The view pans up the Chief's body, showing off his new armor. He fits his helmet into place just in time to block the view of his face. The helmet hisses and clicks when put on, then shortly stops. *'John-117': "Tell that to the Covenant." (Cutscene ends) (Level ends) Soundtrack Trivia * is represented by a model despite that it is a . *By using modding tools, it is possible to see John-117 hidden behind one of the pillars above the Sangheili High Councilors. This is because Bungie needed to place an avatar somewhere in the map in order to make the level "playable." *Near the conclusion of the cutscene, a glitch causes Thel 'Vadamee's helmet to create a bursting graphic texture. Joseph Staten stated that they were unable to fix the bug.Halo 3 Legendary Edition bonus disk *This level is not available in cooperative play. Videos Halo-The Heretic Walkthrough The Heretic (level) - Halo 2 STORYLINE Walkthrough File:MCC_Halo_2_Legendary_Walkthrough_-_Intro_The_Heretic Gallery Halo 2 The Heretic Official.png|The Heretic level image for Halo 2. File:Walk-of-shame.jpg|Thel 'Vadamee being escorted out of the Council Chamber. Halo 2: Anniversary H2a cinematic 00001.png|The High Council chamber. H2A Cinematic I04Destruction.png|Installation 04 detonating. H2A CT14.png|Tartarus standing in front of Sangheili Councillors. H2A Cutscene CovenantArrivesAtI04.png|The Covenant arriving at Installation 04. AutumnEscapesReach.PNG|The Autumn escaping Reach. Sources es:El hereje (nivel) it:L'Heretic ja:異端者(レベル) Category:Halo 2 Campaign